


Blurred

by Katherine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed, Gen, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "It's all a bit of a blur, love," Gwen's mother confessed to her.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Mary Cooper (Torchwood)
Kudos: 7





	Blurred

"It's all a bit of a blur, love," Gwen's mother confessed to her. "I must've had too much champagne and not enough cake at the reception." She patted Gwen's hand, visibly groping for something else she could say.

"You looked lovely in your dress—all white, and those sparkles."

Gwen smiled rather tightly, remembering the replacement dress, splashed with blood. Her mother never would recall that unless she broke through the Retcon, which was nearly impossible this long since the dose, Ianto had assured her.

"Now, do tell me about the honeymoon. Your father's holding his breath for a grandchild..."


End file.
